


lemme try

by Lauve_KL



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Reader has a vagina, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Semi-Crack FIc, author is going through the five stages of grief, holding penises i guess (not yours), i was just CURIOS, if your uncomfortable seeing someone pee skip this one lol, listen to me i, no stop dont look at me like that, yo i truly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: There comes a point in a relationship where somebody is way too comfortable. That's the beauty of it though.Other summary choice: "Ya girl ask to hold ya dick on soft, whats your next move?"
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	lemme try

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tiktok on this topic one day and I was like damn?? people do that? then I was like ok might be cute lemme write this down. Even still i debated posting this heavily because even though I know/have read weirder this is my first time posting a semi-crackfic like that jkwmoidmwep go easy on me pls ok ill shut up now

Mammon tossed the empty beer bottle to the side, and you watched with a sigh as it rolled across the room, hitting your bedpost. If it was any other night, you might've reminded him that he has no maids in this room, but it was not just any other night.

Tonight was,  _ Drink Away The Pain Of The Test We Totally Failed Earlier _ night.

"Ughh, I'm usin' your bathroom real quick." Mammon slurred, rising from his spot amongst the cushions and pillow.

A thought popped up in your head, one that you had discussed with yourself many times. You got up and followed silently behind Mammon.

He noticed you when you slipped past the bathroom door quickly before he closed it. "Huh, whaddya' want?"

"' Was just gonna wash my face." You lied smoothly.

If Mammon wasn't tipsy at the moment, he might've kicked you out immediately. He just waved his hand absentmindedly in your direction with a grumble and turned to the toilet to do his business.

Before he could start the said business, however, you quickly slipped behind him. "Wait," you promptly stopped him, peeking your head beside his arm at his junk. "Can I hold it?"

"What'd ya just ask me?"

"Can I hold it?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

" _ Why _ ?" Mammon frankly sounded pained and confused.

"I wanna know what it feels like," You quickly decided to try butter him up a bit. "…to hold the Great Mammon's… willy."

Mammon snorted "You're a fuckin' weird one yanno,". He grabbed your hand and positioned it, his other hand rested on his hip. "Just don't fuck around, n aim it straight! kay'?"

"'kay!" you beam. The bathroom was silent for a couple of seconds, save for the sound of a stream of course. "It's like a hoseee~, and it's squishy"

"Oi! Stop s-squeezing it…"

"hehe, are you done?" you questioned when he stopped. Mammon nodded and shook himself off with your hand. While you both washed your hands, he took note of the giddy smile on your face. 

"Ya' all satisfied n happy now?" 

"Very, it's like your own personal faucet." 

"You're probably the very first to call it a 'faucet' yanno." 

You both made it back to your spots the floor, this time entwined in each other's arms. 

"If it's called a faucet, then would vaginas be considered the sink?" 

After a bit of silence, and the stifling of laughter, Mammon reached over and flicked your forehead. 

"Ya more dumb than me sometimes." You smiled as you watch Mammon chuckle to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> as the kids would say... yolo


End file.
